


The Uncle of the Son's Father

by KatyrinBupboare



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Gen, Skywalker Family Drama, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22688482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatyrinBupboare/pseuds/KatyrinBupboare
Summary: Too many times has Luke Antilles Skywalker heard the words, 'the past is passed.  Forgive, forget.'  Yet the Last Jedi cannot leave the past alone, will not.  To him, the Force itself guided him to find the time stone and not-so detailed journals from attempted Force Sensitives.And so, with a disapproving speech from his twin sister and a pocketful of credits, Luke finds himself dumped on the outskirts of the scum-infested city of Mos Espa in 46 BBY, five years before the birth of his father, Anakin Skywalker.Any sensible character would have left well enough alone, made a few changes, and immediately returned to his proper timeline.Yet when is a Skywalker sensible?And really, what could be the consequences of freeing his grandmother, acting as his father's uncle, and keeping the Chosen One from the influences of the Jedi Order?
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Luke Skywalker, Anakin Skywalker & Shmi Skywalker, Luke Skywalker & Shmi Skywalker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 130





	1. Chapter 1

"Battle of Genosis?"

"22 BBY, marking the start of the three year clone wars."

"General Grevious?"

"Commander of the Separatist droid army, killed by Obi-Wan with a shot to his heart."

Leia shuffled the deck of cards, searching for a difficult one. Her newly found brother, Luke Skywalker, sat across from her and answering the questions she threw at him. The two of them had been studying history from five years before the birth of their father up until the first Empire Day. Luke raked his fingers through his sun-bleached hair and rubbed at the corners of his eyes.

"We both know I know enough, Leia, just let me go through with the procedure already. It'll be fine, I promise."

Leia stopped paging through a holobook and quirked an eyebrow up at her twin. "You'll be messing with time with only a few journals to guide you. You can't promise me anything."

"Yes, I know, but there's honestly nothing to worry about. You won't even remember we had this conversation."

Leia put a hand over Luke's. "I suppose I can't stop you, huh? Fine, we'll begin the procedure. Do you have the relic?"

Luke held up a swirling crystal rock and sank into a mediation pose, Leia a good few feet away. His mind first reached for the stone and imagined peeling away the outer layers before grasping it with the Force. He felt the green light envelope him, and the year 46 BBY flashed before his eyes before he was falling, falling, falling into unconsciousness, his fingers subconsciously tightening around the stone lest it be lost in the ripples of time and space.

The Last Jedi peeled his eyelids back to meet the glare of two suns, but that brightness did not begin to compare to the blinding light thrumming in the Force. The sudden onslaught made him nauseous, and he bent over just in time to toss up that morning's breakfast. Where the Force used to be like a dead commlink with only his twin sister as a supernova, now the commlink was repaired and turned up to its highest volume, so that his ears blared with nonexistent noise.

Luke drew up his shields and breathed a relieved sigh when the noise dimmed and almost vanished but stayed in the back of his mind like a buzz. His stomach settling, Luke climbed to his feet and made his way to the town in the distance, Mos Espa if his memory served him right. Great; it looked like the Force dropped him right where he was supposed to be.

The Jedi wandered around the streets, dodging darkly tanned locals and burnt beings from off-world, wishing more than ever that he had managed to find a picture of his grandmother. All he knew for certain was that her birth name was Shmi and she'd been Gardulla the Hutt's slave before she'd been won by Watto. He wasn't even sure if her true last name was Skywalker or if she simply made it up. That was what often happened with slaves; especially family lines stuck in slavery for generations. They wanted to feel free, so they adopted names that supported that feeling. 'Skywalker' sounded too much of a coincidence.

Luke leaned up against the shadow of a building and closed his eyes, reaching for the Force. It was easier to draw on it, especially for one as light as Luke, and scanned the beings around him for any abnormality in mitochondrians. It was a far stretch, but Anakin was unusually powerful, so it made sense that his mother had even a sliver of that power.

The Force was on his side, it seemed, for there were three presences that he could find. One was on a nearby mining moon, another had too much potential to be Shmi's, and the final one was faint yet steady, currently on the opposite side of the town. Luke set off in that direction immediately, subconsciously falling into the instinctual walking pattern that all natives to Tatooine used; saving both water inside and energy.

He was getting closer, his heart thrumming with anticipation, when Luke stumbled back at the collision of a body into his chest. Looking down, he realized it was a little boy of maybe six or seven with the tell-tale sign of dark skin and light hair. Moments later a large creature pushed his way through and grabbed the child's arm. Luke couldn't understand Huttenese, but he could guess that the boy had been stealing from an angry shop-owner. Taking a chance, Luke pulled the child to him and waved his hand in front of the owner.

"He's already paid you. Leave us alone."

The creature's grip slackened and his hand dropped to his side, his eyes turning bleary-eyed. "He's already paid me. I will leave you alone." And he turned away back into the crowd.

Luke crouched down in front of the wide-eyed boy, who's mouth dropped open in shock. "Jedi..." He whispered, and Luke smiled warmly.

"My name's Luke, young one. What's yours?"

"Quill. And I'm not young!"

The corners of Luke's lips twitched. "Of course not," he said solemnly. "And since you're such a big boy, mind telling me what that was all about?"

Quill bit his bottom lip and lightly kicked the sand beneath his shoes. "My friends haven't eaten in two days. I just wanted to help."

Luke nodded, a frown on his face. "I understand, but it isn't prudent to steal. Next time you need to buy it."

The boy nodded with a slight frown, and Luke patted him on the back. "You better run along then. And keep out of trouble."

Quill bobbed his head again and sped off, weaving between creatures till he was lost to sight. Luke stretched back to his full height and ruffled a hand through his hair, shaking out stray flecks of sand. A small hand on his shoulder paused him mid-ruffle, and he turned around to see a light brown-haired woman with premature lines on her face and an empty basket in one hand. She smiled slightly and tossed her head in the direction the child had gone.

"That was a nice thing you did for him. Quill's a sweet boy, but he's attracted more than a little trouble."

Luke flashed a smile that Han often called his 'farmboy smirk.' "I would say I only did what anyone would in such a situation, but I'm pretty sure that'd be the lie of the galaxy on this planet."

That drew a light chuckle out of her, and she held out a hand in greeting. "Name's Shmi. It's good to finally meet someone with a sense of honesty."

Pleased to find her within the same day as his arrival, Luke accepted the hand graciously. "Luke. And don't worry; I can't lie to save my life."

Shmi smiled again and the two of them walked down the street, still conversing. "So, you a local? You certainly walk like one, and your accent is rather Outer Rim, if a bit strained."

"I used to be a moisture farmer, but I left some years back and now I visited to find...well, call her an old friend."

"Do you need any assistance?"

"Nah, my search is over."

"Are you staying here long?"

Luke's eyebrows lifted. "Why the interrogation?"

If it had been possible, Luke was sure her cheeks would have reddened. "I'd like to offer you a place to stay for awhile. I'm sure Quill's mother would also like to properly thank you."

A soft smile graced Luke's lips. "I'll take you up on your offer, Shmi, just as long as I do a share of the work."

Shmi smiled. "I think we have a deal."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just as a side note, the first few years are important for character development, but are not the main part of the fanfiction, so they'll be shoved into one chapter. They will get longer, don't worry, but I feel I'd loose the point of the story if I expanded those years.

41 BBY:

"Luke, I'm worried for Ani. I don't think it's safe to tell others that Ani doesn't have a father."

The child in question was being held in Luke's arms, chewing on the rubber wrapped around Luke's prosthetic hand and staring up at the Jedi with big, blue eyes. Luke turned his gaze to meet his grandmother's troubled face, and felt the familiar sense of his heart swelling with uncontrollable love for her. She was so kind and gentle, so warm and willing to help. He had freed her with the money he had brought nearly six years prior, but with her request they had stayed and gotten jobs to earn money to free other slaves. It was a slow process, true, and the progress had halved the moment Luke found out she was pregnant, but each year they had freed at least one slave-and that was good enough for them. As Shmi so often said, the problem with the galaxy is that no one helps each other.

Luke knew what she had in mind the moment he caught her gaze. "You want me to be his uncle." It was a statement, not a question, and Shmi took it as such.

"Yes. Luke, we both know you have quite the reputation around these parts. If Ani shared your last name, it'd probably help keep the troublemakers at bay. At the very least he won't be taunted when he grows up."

The Last Jedi nodded thoughtfully. "Are you sure, Shmi? I'd be honored, but Anakin isn't mine. He's completely and only yours."

Shmi snorted. "Please. You take care of him half the time anyway. You came back in time simply to watch over us. I'd probably still be in chains if it weren't for you."

Luke grinned happily and rocked Anakin gently back and forth, his heart swelling even more. He'd be a uncle! True, it wasn't technically 'official,' and it'd be awkward if they ever got the necessary papers, but since when was anything done on Tatooine legally?

Luke's smile expanded even more. This was definitely the happiest day of his life.  
___  
36 BBY:

"Breathe in, breathe out. Let the Force flow through you. A Jedi can feel the Force flowing within him."

A six year-old Anakin Skywalker sat crisscrossed on the sandy floor, eyes closed and breathing lightly. In the air in front of him floated three smooth, wooden blocks with the letters 'A,' 'N,' and 'I' etched into their six surfaces. Slowly, the blocks weaved around each other in a sort of braiding motion, though the objects never bumped each other.

Luke had been training Anakin for over three years, and already the child could do much more than the simple feather-lifting practice the initiates his age were accustomed to use. Not only was he picking up three of his old baby toys at once, but he was flawlessly moving them while in a state of meditation. True; Luke had done much the same with Yoda, but he was almost twenty-one then, and Anakin was only six. It was simply incredible.

A door shut somewhere and the 'N' block slipped from his grasp and collided with the other two, bringing them both down. Anakin opened his eyes and Luke placed the three blocks back in a line. "Remember child, concentrate. Trust in the Force and let it work through you."

Anakin nodded just as Shmi poked her head through the frame. "Luke, Ani, dinner's ready."

Luke nodded and scooped the three blocks into his arms and set them on Anakin's dresser. "Perfect timing, Shmi. Ani, go wash your hands." The boy nodded and the two adults watched him disappear into the fresher before Shmi turned back to Luke and the both of them strode to their tiny kitchen.

"While you were away at work Ani brought over one of his friends. You remember Kitster, right?"

A smile stretched over Luke's face. Kitster was the little boy that Shmi and Luke had bought and freed a couple years back once Anakin found a friend in him. Making friends had never been Anakin's strong spot, and they were only too glad when the little tramp had stuck up for Ani when a couple of bullies had shown up. He was actually the only former slave the family had kept up with. Most had wanted to flee the dust ball.

"Kitster's a good kid. Oh, but something I did want you to know is that Anakin apparently has a passion for pod-racing."

Shmi almost dropped the pot of sand-grown potatoes when she heard that piece of information. "No, no way is he going near that racetrack. I don't care if it's his Life Day or a hundred days after. Do you know what the average rate of death out there is?"

Seeing that she was simply becoming more panicky and sensing that he shouldn't have dropped the bomb in such a way, Luke pulled his grandmother into a hug, dimly realizing that she was still half a foot taller than he. "Don't worry, Shmi. Nothing will happen to him."

"B-but what about when he's older? We can't protect him from everything, Luke."

"We won't have to. Anakin is strong with the Force-abnormally strong. With the right training nothing will be able to harm him."

A long silence ensued before Shmi broke it. "I know it's been eleven years and all, but I still can't believe I'm free. I still can't believe it."

Luke said nothing, still holding her steady in the sandy kitchen as the winds howled outside.


End file.
